Playstation 3
Kirjastoltaan köyhän miehen Xbox 360, mutta rauta on yllättävän hyvää verrattuna aikasempiin pleikkareihin. Toisaalta niin pitäisikin five hundred-and-ninety-nine-US-dollarsin jälkeen. Ohjain on vielä syöpäisempi kuin PASkakkosessa, mutta sentään kestävämpi. * Aquapazza: Pelattavuudeltaan yllättävän hyvä animemättöpeli, ainakin genren nykyajan alhaisilla standardeilla. Rosterissa on käytetty turhan vähän tekijän eri IP:tä ja assistit ovat myös syöpää, which goes without saying. * Arcana Heart 3: Rosteriltaan yksisukupuolinen ja muutenkin suht kuppainen, mutta mekaniikoiltaan ihan mielenkiintoinen animu-2D-tappelu. Vaihteeksi kuitenkin komborunkahtava, PAITSI TIETYSTI ERIKOISHEITTOJEN SUHTEEN! Eli kiitti ihan vatusti! * Battle Fantasia: Hahmoiltaan krooh ja mekaniikoiltaan plääh eli ehkä keskivertoa parempi ASR:n mättöpeli. * Bioshock Infinite: FPS, jonka mielenkiintoisen poliittinen alkuasetelma valitettavasti kustaan täysin siirtämällä kaikki huomio naurettavaan purkka-sci-fi-ulottuvuuspomppimiseen ja epämielenkiintoiseen sankariduon kanssakäymiseen. Pelattavuuden saralla ovat tietyt taikavoimat siistejä, etenkin vihollisen pelaajan puolelle kääntävä sellainen, mutta muuten meno on tutun yltiökaoottista, suojamekaniikalla ja kahden aseen rajoituksella varustettua nyky-FPS-sontaa. Kaiken kaikkiaan aika yliarvostettua yhdentekevyyttä, mutta onneksi kesto on armollisen lyhyt. Läpäisty kaverin kanssa; muuten touhu olisi varmasti jäänyt puolitiehen. * Blazblue: Hahmodesigniltaan sisarsarjaansa Guilty Gearia kenties vähemmän offensiivisen sontainen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan vielä köyhempi. Kombo-onanointi ja yliliikkuvuus ovat samaa tasoa kuin kaikissa muissakin animumätöissä, mutta peli nokittaa vielä melkoisen uniikeilla lisäkälleillä, kuten sillä, että blockstunnista voi heittää. Wii U:ta. * Catherine: Pelattavuudeltaan hauska, joskin turhan itseään toistava. Juoni on kuitenkin aikamoista animusaippuayliluonnollispaskaa, jonka takia yksinpelin lukuisat baarihaahuilut ovat suurilta osin perseestä kuuluvaa pakkopullaa. Yhdistyskavereitteni väärien mielikuvien ja provomanian huonon yhdistelmän takia oli pelin läpäiseminen erityisen nautinnollista, not. Moninpeli on kuitenkin harvinaisen hupaisaa. Tämä versio on tosin obsoliitti. * Def Jam - Icon: Pelin perusidea yhdistää lisenssimusiikki itse pelattavuuteen on hyvä mutta toteutukseltaan torso, jonka lisäksi absurdi ohjaus sekä hiomaton ja tahmainen tuntuma tekevät lopputuloksesta välttävän. Sarjan aikaisemmista osista löytyneen nelinpelin puute ja saksittu hahmokatras masentavat entisestään. * Dragon's Crown: Hahmosuunnittelultaan kammottava mätkintä geneerisessä fantasiamaailmassa. Vanillawaren tapaan on pituutta aivan liikaa verrattuna pelattavuuden pinnallisuuteen. * Ducktales Remastered: Läpäisty kavereiden kanssa. Melko turha päivitys, koska alkuperäinen peli on vanhentunut hyvin. Wayforwardmaiset graffat epäonnistuvat alkuperäisen piirretyn tyylin jäljittelyssä ja pelattavuus on NESsin Ducktalessia enemmällä epämielekkäällä roinanmetsästysfillerillä. Myös juoniosiot ovat melkoisen turhia ei-nostalgiaonanoijille, mutta ei kai tätä hirveän moni muu pelaakaan. * Final Fantasy X / X-2 HD Remaster: Pelasimme X:ää kaverin kanssa kymmenisen tuntia, jonka aikana taivastelimme tahattoman koomisille mutta tyystin epäjohdonmukaisille juoniosioille sekä tuhouduimme fleguun perus-JRPG-pelattavuuteen. Jatko-osaa ei sitten tarvinnutkaan kokeilla juonijatkuvuuden ansiosta. Wakka-thumbs upit sarkastiseen sävyyn, siis. * Gal*Gun: Premissiltään ennen mielestäni mahtava eli nykyään varsin myötähävettävä automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin yltiöyksinkertaista ja rutikuivaa ampumisnapin pohjassapitelyä. Pelaamista siivittänyt fenotyypin loppumaton mutta legitiimi ulina vei minulta lopunkin vähäisen motivaation. * Half-Life 2: Sikana itsetarkoituksellista fysiikkamoottorimasturbointia sisältävä jatko-osan kuvatus, johon ei ole jäänyt suunnilleen mitään ykkösosan hurmaavuudesta. Etenkin suht orgaaniselta vaikuttaneen Black Mesan korvaaminen huonolla tavalla videopelimäisillä set pieceillä on rektaalista. Näistä varsinkin ylivenytetyt ajoneuvokohdat sekä purkkakauhuinen Ravenholm ovat silkkaa tuskaa. Lisäksi PS3-portti on PS3-portti. Ei vaan voi ymmärtää, miten jotkut edelleenkin jaksavat hypettää jotain kolmosepisodia tästä jöötistä. * Heavenly Sword: Teknisesti huono, pelattavuudeltaan tylsä, hahmoiltaan hajottava ja juoneltaan itkettävän emodramaattinen hakkausräiskintäkuppailu. * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle: Hidas, tönkkö, autokombon omaava ja muutenkin paska mättöpeli. Lisenssi auttaa jaksamaan hetken, muttei kauaa. * Kidou Senshi Gundam; Extreme VS Full Boost: Rosteriltaan massiivinen ja monipuolinen eli siten viihdyttävä versus-mechamätistys, joka on melko helppo oppia huolimatta kontrollien kolikkopelimäisestä nappiyhdistelmäfetismistä. Ainoa isompi puute on se, että matseissa voi kukin pelaaja käyttää vain yhtä hahmoa, vaikka eri rakkineiden ratiomekaniikka toimisi mainiosti myös erilaisten tiimien muodostukseen. Resurssit eivät ole riittäneet myöskään paikalliseen nelinpeliin. (7/10) * King of Fighters XII: Tärisyttävä epäonnistuminen niin monella tapaa...muttei ainakaan sisällä Hyperdrive-soopaa. * King of Fighters XIII: Siedettävä, koska KOF, mutta aika turha, koska liikelistat ovat aivan liian karsittuja ja aikaisemmista osista löytymättömiä hahmoja on ruhtinaalliset 1,66 kappaletta. Komborunkkausmittarimekaniikka on myös vehkeestä ja turhan monet hahmot näyttävät käyneen jonkun Street Fighter IV -mongoloidimasiinan läpi. Etenkin Akuma-Ryo on urusan. Musat ovat sentään SNKmaisen mässyjä ja EX-liikkeet toki jees. * Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX: Tyyppailin tästä peliläjästä hetken sarjan ykkösosan HD -porttausta. Kyseisen tekeleen purkkaesoteerisfilosofisen jauhamisen ja Disney-räveltämisen vaivaannuttavan huono yhdistelmä söi peli-intoni kuitenkin nopsaan. Bulkkitaistelun vakkarihuono kamera ei myöskään kiihottanut. * Nitroplus Blasterz; Heroines Infinite Duel: Modimainen väännös Aquapazzasta vielä yksisukupuolisemmalla ja muutenkin huonommalla rosterilla -- etenkin vierailevat tähdet ovat miltein Smash Bros -tasoa -- sekä vielä sekasortoisemmilla apureilla. Kuraa, kaiken kaikkiaan. Jopa Nitro Royale on parempaa. Sentään erikoisheittoihin voi jostain kumman syystä kombottaa. * Persona 4 Arena: Mekaniikoiltaan luultavasti hirvein pelaamani 2D-mättöpeli. Munapystyrushdownpainotteisuus ja yltiötehokkaat puolustusmanööverit tarjoavat pelattavuudelle the worst of both worlds, jonka lisäksi on mukana aivan liikaa animumätöille perinteistä ylimääräistä säätöä kaiken maailman awakening-, stand- ym. tuuban muodossa. Estetiikka on myös aika kökköä; etenkin vektoriväritetyt pelaajahahmot ovat masentavaa katsottavaa. Se, että rosterissa on Chie sekä Kanji vain korostaa kurjuutta. * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: Teknisesti, graffoiltaan, rosteriltaan ja pelattavuudeltaan tyrmistyttävän köyhä kökkerö. Ainoa pelin korkeatasoinen asia on sen harrastaman Smash Bros.-plagioinnin määrä. * Puyo Puyo Tetris: Kaksi kakkaa pelisarjaa kohtaa todella halvalla ulkoasulla ja turhilla ynnä toimimattomilla miksausclusterfuck-moodeilla varustetussa kasassa paskaa. * Skullgirls: Estetiikaltaan omaperäinen, mutta ärsyttävän itseään alleviivaava, mekaniikoiltaan mielikuvituksetonta normikombo-onanointia ja hahmosuunnitteluiltaan epävakuuttava sekä yksisukupuolinen (en ole jostain kumman syystä vaivautunut tsekkaamaan DLC -jamppoja). Aika indiemättöpeli, siis. * Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix: Syyttä puhkikuluttua mättöä entistä kauheammilla graffoilla! Yeeeno. * Street Fighter IV: Street Fighter II all over again, sekä pelin kökköydessä että ylirunkkauksen määrässä. Myös uusi grafiikkatyyli ja hahmot ovat vatsaa vääntäviä. Miljoonat iteraatiot eivät auta, kun pelattavuus on lähtökohtaisesti kasa lannoitetta kiitos "helpotettujen" inputtien, karseiden supermekaniikkojen, nappiähkyn ja FADC-FUCKkailun. * Soul Calibur V: Turha, koska rosterin uudistus on puolivillainen, uudet hahmot suht hanurista ja liikelistoja on poistettu. Ehkäpä parempi kuin kutonen, kuitenkin. * Tales of Xillia: Liukuhihnamaista Talessia tylsillä ympäristöillä, huonolla vaikeusastetasapainotuksella ja ala-arvoisella juonella. Ainoa viihdyttävä asia pelissä on Ivar. * Under Night In Birth: Melty Blood huonommalla estetiikalla ja rosterilla, eli offensiivista pastaa. Arseenikirsikkana päällä autokombo. * Unfinished Swan, The: Omintakeinen ja vaihteleva puzzleilu, jonka läpäisee nopeasti ja tuskattomasti. Estetiikan ja juonen kuppaisuus tosin haittaa. (6/10) * Yakuza 3: HYPE-porukkapelaamisesta ei ole jäänyt paljoa mieleen kuin aivot lamaannuttavat juoninäytöt ja mättökohdat vetäneen pelaajan loputon kitinä taistelumekaniikoista.